


before you leave

by addictmarchingtothesea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, M/M, Paris 12, Singing, Songfic, Sweetness, late night last minute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictmarchingtothesea/pseuds/addictmarchingtothesea
Summary: And like a lullaby he hummed Dan's grief away. All that mattered was this moment. Right here, and right now. This was real love. This was overwhelming peace.OrSet in 2009 where its the last night Dan is staying with Phil and he is really depressed about it and Phil sings to him.(heavily inspired by a song called Paris 12 by Linying)





	before you leave

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to Paris 12 i cant express that enough its so beautiful

Dan breathed in, inhaling and trying to memorize this feeling. This calm and peace. This was  _home_. Unfortunately he was going to have catch the train in the morning to return to the stupid town that was his technical "home". But he really didn't want to think about that.

It was 2 AM and it was dark in Phil's bedroom where the two were pulled together, both wearing hoodies and huddled up. It was raining outside. Dan's head nuzzled into Phil's chest. Phil had his arms secured around the younger brunette and his face tilted downwards into Dan's hair. 

"Phil?" Dan whispered, barely audible.

"Hm?" Phil returned quietly.

"I don't ever want to leave." He just wanted this moment to last forever. This was all he ever needed.

"I wish you didn't have to" Phil whispered, hugging Dan tighter.

A moment of silence passed (save the rain coming down outside), then something happened. Phil heard a sniff and felt Dan shake a bit. 

Phil immediately started to stroke Dan's hair and hold him tighter as Dan cried softly into his hooded sweatshirt, the tears dampening the soft fabric a bit, but Phil didn't mind at all.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Dan's hair. This boy was too precious for this world. 

Dan sniffed again. " 'm sorry"

Phil felt his heart break a little. "It's okay Dan. Don't be sorry"

He whispered at first, but it turned into a low and quiet humming of lyrics as Phil started singing.

_"Somewhere by the cornerstove,_ _I said the words that i was told_

_Ecstatic, scared, and daring to believe_

_Death and dearness down in streams,_

_Magnets and strawberry dreams_

_Follow every god and every grief "_

 

Dan lifted his head a bit and swallowed. With a shaky, fragile voice he murmured the next part as best he could.

_"Laughed and shaking in the cold,_

_Love or taking I don't know_

_Stumbling in the silent annecy"_

Dan's voice was breaking but it was the most beautiful thing Phil had ever heard. The only sound accompanying Dan was the quiet rain yet to Phil it seemed like a erethral ambient.

_"Careful creatures they can be,_

_But stroke their skin and scrape their knees_

_Say it's hard to say before you leave.."_

Dan broke with the last line and cried again. But Phil picked up where he left off as he kept stroking Dan's hair and humming the lyrics low and calm. It almost reminded him of how his mother would do when he was little and sing to him at night. 

_"Paris makes me feel alone_

_But yours is something of its own_

_I'm clawing every crevice in the car"_

Phil gently put his hand on the side of Dan's damp cheek and lifted his face to meet his eyes in the silent darkness. Dan stared up into Phil's own eyes as they both started the last lines.

_"Don't be guilty, Don't be brusque_

_It's not a thing that you can lose_

_The boy I am, the galaxy you are"_

Phil leaned down to capture Dan's lips in what could only be described as the purest of affection.

"I love you, Bear."

"I love you too"

Then Dan buried his face in Phil's neck and kissed a little there before slowing his breathing and drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow could wait. This moment, this feeling, was all that mattered right now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that was really shitty but its almost 2 am and i had to write this before i forgot


End file.
